Shaka y Shun
by kura-Chan9
Summary: Una historia alternativa sobre la relacion de Shaka y Shun, espero que les guste.Cualquier comentario haganlo un review.


Hola a todos, este es un fic dedicado a Shaka de Virgo en su cumple; es una historia alternativa en la cual Virgo se siente solo, espero que les guste.

SHAKA Y SHUN

--Hoy es cumpleaños de Shaka

--Shaka cumple 20 años

--Shaka no tiene ganas de levantarse hoy, pero debe hacerlo porque tiene que ir a la escuela

--Shaka arregla sus libretas con descuido, a Shaka ya no le interesa nada.

--Shaka no entiende por que la vida se le vino abajo en un parpadeo.

--Shaka ya no siente deseo de seguir adelante, de abrir los ojos a su realidad, ya no siente deseos de vivir.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

--Hoy es 19 de septiembre. Es el día de suerte de Shun.

--Shun es un chico lindo que cursa la universidad.

--Shun ya quiere llegar a clases para ver al chico de sus sueños.

--Shun sabe que sin él su vida no tendría sentido.

--Shun "mataría" solo para que Shaka sintiera lo mismo que él.

--Shun deja sus sueños de lado y se encamina a la universidad.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

--Shaka llega a la escuela, va directo a su aula y se sienta en el último sitio.

--Shaka saca su libro y comienza a leer. La lectura es lo único que lo tranquiliza.

--Shaka ve llegar a Shun, y como saluda a todos a su alrededor, él siempre tan alegre y carismático

--Shaka lo observa cuidadosamente hasta que sus miradas se encuentran. Él le dedica una cálida sonrisa.

--Shaka solo desea que las clases finalicen.

--Shaka ha decidido terminar con su vida pues piensa que sin Shun la vida no tiene sentido.

--Shaka decide pasar su último día sola así que se encamina al jardín trasero de la universidad.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

--Shun llega tarde a clases.

--Shun se gira disimuladamente para observar detenidamente a Shaka hasta que sus miradas se encuentran.

--Al ver que Shaka le sonríe le devuelve el gesto.

--Shun se detiene por un instante a pensar para llegar a la conclusión de que casi nunca le habla a Shaka y resuelve que este lunes es un buen día para hacerlo.

--Antes de voltear hacia el frente Shun se percata de que en la mirada de la chica hay una extraña sombra que oculta el brillo de sus ojos.

--Shun decide salir por un pequeño obsequio para Shaka.

--Shun desea llegar a tiempo, pues tiene un extraño presentimiento

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

--Shaka ha pasado varias horas en ese bello jardín.

--Shaka ha escrito varias cartas de despedida.

--Shaka desea que todo hubiera sido diferente.

--Shaka cree que seria un milagro que Shun le hablara y que indirectamente le impidiera hacer lo que tenia planeado.

--Shaka tiene 20 años y no ha recibido un indicio de que esa palabra bonita a la que todos sucumben: "EL AMOR" exista para él.

--Shaka escribe la última página de su diario.

--Shaka siente una mano en su hombro.

--Shaka voltea...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

--Shun ha comprado un chocolate.

--Shun ha estado buscando a Shaka por varias horas.

--Shun está preocupado.

--Shun desea con toda el alma que Shaka lo ame como él lo ama.

--Shun por fin ha conocido el amor.

--Shun ha visto a Shaka en el jardín de la universidad.

--Shun se dirige hacia allá y al llegar posa una mano en su hombro.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

--Hola-saluda Shaka con sorpresa y con ilusión.

--Hola Shaka ¿Cómo estás?--preguntó curioso, aunque creía saber la respuesta-.

--Bien-dijo con una sonrisa mal fingida.

--Pues vas a decir que estoy loco, pero no lo parece; yo te veo triste...

--¿Por qué habría de estar triste, me siento bien, el día es hermoso...todo es perfecto-acotó con un suspiro intentando creer en esa gran mentira, SU gran mentira.

--Pues si tu lo dices--comentó sin estar del todo convencido-- en fin, te traje este pequeño obsequio--completó mostrándole el chocolate que habia mantenido oculto en el bolsillo de su chaqueta--y a decirte algo que he callado desde hace mucho tiempo--finalizó con toda seguridad.

Por un momento la opacidad de los ojos de Shaka dio lugar a un extraño brillo de felicidad y agregó:

--Es un detalle muy lindo de tu parte, gracias, ¿pero que es lo que deseas decirme?-preguntó intrigado.

--Pues por muy tonto que parezca, no-corrigió-, por muy tonto, iluso y patético que parezca yo te amo, desde que te vi por primera vez te he amado.

--Heee, pues, esto...yo- balbuceo tontamente y sin saber que decir, pues aún no creía lo que habia escuchado.

--No te sientas obligado a contestar y no te apenes por no sentir lo mismo, solo quería que lo supieras--interrumpió Shun cabizbajo mientras le daba la espalda para emprender la retirada-.

--Espera, no te vayas Shun, yo tambien siento lo mismo por ti, desde el primer día nació este sentimiento y ha florecido con el tiempo, nunca te lo dije pues pensaba que jamás te fijarías en mi, en un Chico y menos en alguien como yo, tan tímido y callado. Pero ahora que lo se mi amor, te agradezco que me hayas salvado de la muerte pues tenia

pensado acabar con mi vida-dijo todo seguido, a lo que Shun se dio la vuelta y lo tomó de las manos conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y preguntó:

--¿Puedo besarte?- y sin dar una respuesta Shaka posó sus labios en los de su eterno enamorado sellando así su callado pacto de amor.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

--Shaka tiene 20 años.

--Shaka ha vuelto a nacer.

--Shaka sabe que no esta ni estará solo.

--Shaka ha recibido el amor de la manera mas hermosa que jamás halla imaginado.

--Shaka ha recibido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños: SHUN.

FIN

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y espero tus comentarios, ya sea en reviews o a mi correo que es: o bien a 


End file.
